sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Young
Name: Alice Young Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Reading (Fantasy novel especially), Videogame (Mostly RPG’s and Puzzle games) Appearance: Alice has the general appearance of someone several years younger than herself; short, thin and with a youthful face she is often mistaken for someone of middle school age rather than the high school student she actual is. She stands at only 5’0” and weighing a measly 103lbs, Alice is very thin, little more than skin and bones really. Exacerbating this is her childish and unfeminine figure - thin hips, skinny limbs and a small bust, an A cup at best - which all add to her youthful appearance. Her face is delicate as well, pretty in its own way but not attention grabbing with shallow cheek bones, a soft jaw line and a petite nose with a slightly concave bridge. Her skin is pale, alabaster in shade, and unblemished. Her hair is medium length, brown and kept straightened. Her light blue eyes are wide, soulful and show her emotions very clearly to those who she makes eye contact with, which admittedly doesn’t happen very often given how shy she is. Her clothing is plain and simple; a pair of blue jeans a size too big. Not too baggy, and they fit around her waist well enough to not need a belt, but they also don’t fit her figure very well and make her look even smaller in the oversized clothing. They are also an inch or so too long, the cuffs hanging low to the point where the plain white trainers on her small feet can only just be seen poking out from underneath them. Her t-shirts fit better, fitting her bodies shape without being revealingly tight and not hanging loose, and are usually plain, in solid colours and without decoration or logos. These are all in pale, pastel colours, greens, blues and pinks; nothing too bright or daring. On the day she was taken she was wearing her usual white trainers and blue jeans, as well as one of her plain pink t-shirts. Biography: If everything had worked out better Alice could have been the child of a happy and well off middle class family. However, her mother Lisa and her father Fredrick were both career minded workaholics, neither of whom was quite ready to put aside those careers to take care of a young child. They met while they were studying at Oklahoma State University in Stillwater and both were smart, driven and obviously bound to be very successful in the future and were drawn to each other. They dated through most of their studies and got engaged soon after graduating. They had both talked about having a child previously and would have gotten around to it later on in their relationship, however they weren’t always as careful as they should have been and Alice came along a lot sooner than either of them expected. It was apparent that one of her parents would have to take time off from work, maybe even give up their job entirely, to take care of their young daughter, though at this early stage in the pregnancy they didn’t yet know the sex, but neither of them was willing to take the step back in their career. They were both strong willed people and the relationship couldn’t take the strain of the sudden prospect of raising a child and the difficulties that posed. Alice’s parents split up four months into Lisa’s pregnancy, long before Alice could get a chance to meet her father and before Lisa and Fredrick could even get married. Young is Lisa’s maiden name. Alice’s mother took time off work during the later stages of her pregnancy and for the first few months after Alice was born so that she could take care of her. This was hard for Lisa financially speaking, given that she was still quite young and did not have much in the way of savings and, being a single parent, did not have a partner providing an income to help her. She subsisted at this stage mostly on financial help from her mother, who was more than happy to help her only daughter. However, after a while the company she worked for asked that she return to work, politely implying that if she continued her absence they would have to let her go. Not having much other choice Lisa decided to return to work, though with no-one to take care of Alice and with not enough money to hire a nanny she was forced to move back home, to Whittree Oklahoma, and leave Alice in the care of her Grandmother while her mother commuted to work. It was a long commute which made things difficult and Lisa hated burdening her mother more than she already had. However Lisa never blamed Alice for her problems; she partly blamed herself for getting herself into the situation, for not thinking ahead more, but mostly she blamed Alice’s father Fredrick. As such Alice was not told much about her father growing up, she never once saw a picture of him and only knew his first name, not his surname. The difficult work situation meant that after the first few months of her life Alice never really saw that much of her mother. Working late, leaving early in the morning and even staying in the city to work overnight were common events for Lisa and Alice was instead left to be raised by her grandmother, Diane Young, who was the sole constant figure in her life at this point. Despite hardly seeing her mother Alice was a happy child; her grandmother was kind and raised her fairly, her mothers income meant she never wanted for anything, though this might have had more to do with her simple tastes than anything else, and she was never troubled with any real concerns. Of course, she was upset that she didn’t get to see her mother very often as you would expect and she always took it hard whenever her mother had to leave to work. However, she was equally happy whenever she did get to see her mother and these were just the regular ups and downs you would expect in the mood of a small child; Alice’s mother always made an effort to spend time with her daughter, trying to finish work early and making full use of available vacation time, but it was always less than either would have liked. Once Alice was old enough to attend school her moods seemed to level out, since her time during the day was taken up with school and she wasn’t able to dwell as much on her mother’s absence. Alice enjoyed school, it was a new experience for her and was different from the quiet life she had had with her grandmother up until that point. She made a few new friends quickly, enjoyed her lessons and was generally happy. However, her teachers noticed quite quickly that Alice was a shy girl, especially in larger groups; when it was just a small group or a one-on-one situation Alice would be quite energetic and animated but as the size of the group grew or when Alice was confronted with someone she didn’t know very well she would become quiet and distant. The teachers told her mother and grandmother about this but also said that they saw no issue with this and that Alice would probably grow out of it. Lisa saw no problem either but Diane was concerned about it. Despite these problems however, Alice proved herself to be a smart girl and by Elementary school she was achieving good grades in most of her subjects. She struggled a little in mathematics and science, especially with the tougher subjects, but nonetheless received good grades all round. By this stage she had also developed a small group of friends whom she was comfortable with and her shyness problem for the most part seemed gone, at least within this group. However, she still had problems in larger groups and would often not participate to a satisfactory level in class discussions or group activities. She would also never raise her hand in class to answer a question and would only answer when called on and even then would do so reluctantly. Things took a turn for the worse for Alice in the 3rd grade when she encountered bullying for the first time. Shy, quiet, unassuming and already being outshone in terms of height by her classmates and looking younger than she actually was, Alice was an obvious target for bullies to single out. The bullying was not particularly harsh, just general ridicule and taunting, but Alice nonetheless reacted badly to it. She became even shyer than before, becoming quiet and withdrawn even around those friends she had become comfortable with. Any large group, especially any group with her bullies in them, made Alice even more uncomfortable than they did before and now did not participate or make herself known in such situations at all, as if fearing ridicule or retribution for anything she might do in such a setting and she would attempt to avoid such situations as much as possible or try to leave as soon as possible. This situation did not go unnoticed by her teachers and once again Alice’s mother and grandmother were called into the school to inform them of the problem. They were of course both concerned and wanted the situation resolved; the school said that they would keep an eye on Alice and make sure the bullying stopped but they could only do so much and it wouldn’t help to fix the effect it had already had on Alice. Lisa was too occupied with work and couldn’t afford to take any time off and so she left things in the hands of Alice’s grandmother, who said she would take care of everything. Unfortunately, Diane Young was the worrying and over protective sort and her attempts to shelter Alice as much as possible potentially caused more harm than good. Diane began spending more time with Alice in an attempt to comfort her and also to try and keep her inside and safe as much as possible, though these last intentions were obviously not voiced out loud. However, Alice was still able to pick up on her grandmothers concern for her and if anything the worry made her more afraid, made her feel as if the situation was more to be concerned of than it actually was and it made her fear her bullies and other students more. She became even more distant and reclusive than she was at this point, which admittedly did not have much of an effect on her school life but did mean that she now spent most of her time outside of school at home by herself. She still saw her few friends, sometimes visit friends houses or occasionally have friends over to her house when her grandmother allowed, but Diane was clearly uncomfortable with these events and Alice herself would only allow them to happen if she knew and trusted everyone who was going to be there. When Alice was in the 4th grade her grandmother asked her to help clear out the attic of their house. While doing so Alice found a box filled with books and began to look through them. Most were books than Alice had never heard of and did not interest her, but one caught her eye due to the strange and colourful image drawn on the cover; it was an old copy of The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien. Alice took the book back to her room and read the entire novel over the course of a weekend and immediately fell in love with the author and the fantasy genre in general. Elementary school finished off uneventfully and Alice moved on to Middle school and with that came a new environment, new people, larger classes and more problems for the introverted Alice. The onrush of new people she didn’t know was a problem for her, one exacerbated by the fact not all of her friends moved on to the same school as her. Alice distrusted the new faces in her classes, fearing that they may act like the bullies from her previous school did and avoided them as much as possible. When her old friends made new friends of their own Alice pulled away, uncomfortable with the larger social circle and not willing to risk meeting new people in case they didn’t like her. She began spending more time alone, both at home after school and also during free periods and lunches at school when she would often spend her time in the school library. She began reading more, more than she had been already, finding new authors and new series to read all the time. She read the rest of Tolkien’s work especially, including Lord of the Rings and others, as well as the works of J.K. Rowling and Terry Brooks. She especially enjoyed the Harry Potter and Magical Kingdom of Landover series; the idea of a completely ordinary person finding and making a new life in another world intrigued her more than she is willing to admit. She tried reading George R.R. Martin based on the comparisons to Tolkien but found it a little intense and stopped midway through the first book. She had been meaning to take a look at the Discworld series but hasn’t gotten to it yet. The most significant thing to mention about Middle school is that her grades suffered during this period. The larger classes made her more nervous than in Elementary, affecting her concentration and also making her less willing to participate. She was completely unwilling to raise her hand in class and ask when she didn’t understand something the teacher had said, fearing ridicule. This affected her most during assignments when she would have to work harder than other students to cover the material she did not understand. There was a noticeable drop in her grades due to this and once again Alice’s mother and grandmother were called in. They were clearly concerned about this and confronted Alice about what might be wrong, what might be causing her problems; Alice felt mortified when her mother and grandmother approached her about this and was clearly afraid that they were angry with her performance when they were just worried about her. She promised that she would try harder to pull her grades up in the future. With no clear cause for the drop in grades both Lisa and Diane took this promise on good faith and left Alice to herself to improve. Upon entering High school, as a gift for graduating Middle school, Lisa bought Alice a laptop computer and a wireless internet connection to help with her studies and anything else Alice might want it for. Alice had never been one for technology growing up, content with her books and didn’t really know what to do with the device at first. She used it for her studies primarily, using the internet to look up subject matter from class which she didn’t understand but was too nervous to ask about. She was still behind the class in this respect but having her own laptop made self study easier by far. This produced a small but noticeable rise in her school performance. After a while she also began to use the internet for reading, finding that there were quite a few talented, unpublished writers who posted their work online for free, though she still much preferred a proper bound book to reading on the screen. She also discovered her laptops capacity to play video games and was quite quickly caught up in the phenomenon. She began spending her allowance, previously just for books, one books and video games, primarily puzzle games, which she found challenging and oddly soothing in how they were set out, and role playing games of the fantasy genre. She found the latter to be very immersive and could easily lose hours building up her character or just exploring the world they were set in. She never became interested in online gaming however, finding it too expensive and too crowded. She found the presence of other people interrupted her enjoyment of a game. The Alice now is quite different from the Alice of her childhood. She is very withdrawn and quiet; she has no friends, having cut ties with them long ago and prefers to spend most of her time alone. During lunch times she will purposely sit in the furthest unoccupied seat and eat alone rather than with a group and during free period she will often be found in the far corner of the library, browsing the books or reading her latest discovery or old favourite. This is not to say she is completely incapable of interacting with people. On a one-to-one basis or with someone she knows and is comfortable with she does not seem to have much of a problem aside from being quiet and shy. However, when the group size exceeds a certain number, usually as small as three or four before it becomes noticeable, Alice begins to show signs of increased nervousness. She will actively avoid eye contact with members of the group, even when speaking or being spoken to. Blushing is not uncommon when speaking and while standing she will become very conscious of her hands, especially if they begin to shake, and will usually hide them behind her back and clasp or rub them together to keep them occupied. These behaviours will also show themselves if Alice is confronted with someone she doesn’t know or doesn’t trust, even if it is one-on-one. Usually in these situations Alice will opt simply to flee, excusing herself and leaving the vicinity of the social situation as quickly as possible. SOTF-TV, as an entity, is not something that Alice is all that familiar with for several reasons. Alice is not one to watch television to begin with, for one; Alive entertains herself either with books or with her computer, and rarely if ever watches television. Even if she was an avid watcher, her grandmother would never allow SOTF-TV to be viewed in her home; she is old enough to remember an era of entertainment that predates SOTF and sees the reality TV blood sport as a sign of the deterioration of society and the morality of the people who make it up. Furthermore, Alice has no real friends to speak of, at least no one that she interacts with on a regular basis, meaning she does not even hear of the goings on of SOTF even second hand from friends. But even if Alice was in a position to watch it, even if she were allowed to watch it, Alice would still not watch SOTF-TV. Alice cannot handle violence, real, imagined or otherwise; whether it be in books, games, or any other medium, she has always been immediately turned off from any piece of work that devolves into excessive violence. It is not because she cannot stomach it, or because she has some moral outrage at such content; it is more to do with the intensity of the content. The vivid colours, the intense images and, depending on the medium, the forceful sounds; Alice finds such things all a little overwhelming and will usually out down any book, turn off any game, or leave the room to escape any television program that brings out such feelings in her. Advantages: Alice is a very intelligent girl; shy, nervous and socially inept as she is she has proven intelligence and problem solving abilities that should help her in this game. She has always gotten good or decent grades even when unwilling to ask for help and has grown sufficient at solving problems under her own power with no help from anyone. Also, while her social phobia is certainly an issue, it has also made her self sufficient and should she be unable to find allies she will likely still do well by herself. Additionally, while her small stature is also certainly going to hold her back in a fight it will help her immensely when it comes to avoiding fights. Her small size can hide her well in many places and frankly speaking, she is quite good at going unnoticed and being overlooked. Disadvantages: While only one of these students is going to be making it out alive, you could argue that SOTF is still a social game, one where cooperation could offer essential support that will allow both to survive; at least until endgame. The fact that Alice likely will not – or rather cannot – make allies in this game puts her at a huge disadvantage early on. SOTF is also a physical game and Alice simply lacks the physical presence to make any sort of impact in the game; she is small, weak and nervous, which doesn’t make for a good combination in a fight. Finally, Alice does not have the sort of mentality that is likely to do well when faced with confrontation of any kind; between her fear of interaction, her general nervousness and particularly her aversion to violence Alice will likely have a hard time handling a majority of situations she might encounter. Designated Number: Golden Hyenas 2 (GH2). ---- Designated Weapon: X-Force 850 Pro Mentor Comment: (When prompted for comment on Alice Young, Mason declined and left the room. He was found in one of the SOTF-TV HQ hallways a brief time later, muttering "Can't believe I'm doing this" to himself.) Evaluations Handled By: 'Fenrir '''Kills: 'Isaiah Hall, James Houlihan 'Killed By: 'Cathryn Bailey 'Collected Weapons: '''X-Force 850 Pro (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Jackson King 'Enemies: 'Lucy Williams, Will Brackenrig, Isaiah Hall, Bunny Barlowe, Anzu Sakamoto, Isabel Santana, James Houlihan, Vahka Basayev 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alice, in chronological order The Past: *Nesip Tusm Sandbox: *Book Club *A Quiet Night At Home SOTF-TV: *It Was Not A Dream, But All A Grim Reality *Rosebud *If You Hit a Wall, Hit It Hard *It's Bad. We're Hit, Man, We Are Hit. *Reflection *But You Won't See Me *Discordant *The Final Curtain Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alice. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * On a technical standpoint, Alice is really good, Fenrir put a lot of effort into conveying what Alice is thinking and feeling in each post and I never felt like she was underdeveloped the way Joey (V5) was with his similar strategy. The problem I have with Alice is that she doesn't given the other characters in the threads enough to work with, due to her style being more of sneaking around and hiding. Which results in the other characters having to stretch for things to do with her and to keep the order going.. And while a sound strategy for the game that people would definetly go for, it also makes reading her an somewhat boring experience. Another thing with Alice is that fear is the primary motivator behind her actions, but after a while I started glossing over that, there's only so many ways you can write a character being scared without it feeling repetitive. -OhmCategory:SOTF-TV Category:Characters